


Three views

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard history, Gen, Past Loki/Sif, based on a scene in the 'Thor II' commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Sif shoot that look in the preview?</p>
<p>She has a reason - and Jane and Loki have their guesses what it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three views

**JANE**  
Sif's glaring at me. I know she's glaring, even if Thor would just call that a peek or a I'm-checking-to-make-sure-you're-okay; no, that's more something Darcy would say.

I try to engage Thor in conversation - I even try to talk to Loki, not that it works: the man's as monosyllabic as his brother can be. But _I need_ to talk, to get rid of all this nervous energy. And to try to distract myself from the things I'm positive I see in that look Sif sent me.

What was it I told Erik? That every myth has a kernel of truth somewhere in it? Well, maybe Sif may not be Thor's wife, but maybe she'd like to be. I'd be in the way. Hell, I'd be in the way even if they've always been and will always be friends, like Thor says.

Even so, friends or not, UST or not, all the venom in that look she sent my way. At least I don't shudder.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**LOKI**  
I see you looking my way, Sif. I would have you know - I would reassure you - that traveling alongside Thor was not my idea, nor did I agree to it. But one must obey. Between my recent containment and my captivity in the hands of the Chitauri's master, I fear if I still have the mind which once found it easy to sidestep or to resist an order from On High, that mind is so very broken.

Listening to Fandral and Volstagg blathering on beside you, would be infinitely preferable for me, than having to listen to Thor's mortal Jane blubbering about all manner of inanities. She continues exclaiming about the signifigance of how much gold is in the Allfather's eye patch, or what it would take to forge a hammer from a star. Normal things. Even I underestimated how truly coddled their isolation has made the mind of humans.

Lo do I wish to return to what we were, Sif. Verily would that help me, of that I have no doubt; and, I may hope and presume, I would once more be a balm to you as well.

But for now...I may be unchained, but Thor is keeping me on a very short leash.

We'll see how long it lasts. And then, after, you and I may look upon one another in freedom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**SIF**  
I look at them, a passing glance which I make no effort to hide or disguise as something else. I look at them and I see them. Thor and Loki...and now Jane. They will have renown and songs in their honor. They will grow together as friends and - for Thor and Jane, more. I am pleased beyond relief that Loki and Thor are once more past their squabbles and are united in purpose once more. But, still, to not be with them as they march.

Nothing lasts forever. I know this better than even a human could. My family once ruled Asgard; Odin's grandfather removed my forebear from the throne. I know this, I accept it. I have proven my loyalty a thousand times, and earned each friendship in blood and sweat.

Just as my family's time in the sun came to an end, just as the pleasant camaraderie of our youth has come to an end, so too will my time in the company of the princes. I will become as forgotten as the rest of my family.

I accept this. I do not have to like it.


End file.
